goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
BASEketball
BASEketball is a 1998 comedy film. Cast Singing roles *Ernest Borgnine - Ted Denslow Non-singing roles *Trey Parker - Joe "Coop/Airman" Cooper *Matt Stone - Doug "Sir Swish" Remer *Dian Bachar - Kenny "Squeak/Little Bitch" Scolari *Yasmine Bleeth - Jenna Reed *Jenny McCarthy - Yvette Denslow *Robert Vaughn - Baxter Cain Plot Coop and Remer are 23 and unemployed. They arrive uninvited at a party hosted by a former high school classmate. After finding that their classmates have matured, Coop and Remer find themselves outside drinking beer and shooting hoops. Two former classmates challenge them to a game. The two see that their opponents are very good at basketball, so they say they will only play a new game they picked up while secretly inventing the rules as they go along and winning the new game. Six months later, Businessman Ted Denslow shows up to propose the creation of the National BASEketball League (NBL), with numerous rules in place to prevent the sport from deteriorating as other sports had done: teams cannot switch cities, players cannot be traded, and individuals cannot make money via corporate sponsorship deals. Five years after creation of the league, the NBL is in full swing with stadiums, teams, fans, and a major championship (the Denslow Cup). They even have a major network television contract (though it is never made clear which network it is) with Al Michaels and Bob Costas as the announcers. During the 1997 championship, Denslow, who is the owner of the Milwaukee Beers (in reference to real-life baseball team, Milwaukee Brewers) for whom Coop and Remer both play, dies. Denslow's will grants Coop ownership of the Beers for one year; if they do not win the next Denslow Cup, ownership reverts to Denslow's widow Yvette. Meanwhile, Coop and Remer meet (and fight over) Jenna Reed, who is head of the Dream Come True Foundation. The owner of the Dallas Felons, Baxter Cain (Robert Vaughn), wants to change the rules to allow teams to move cities and players to switch teams, but could not accomplish this while Denslow was alive. Yvette would have complied had she been given ownership of the team, but Coop refuses to accept any changes. Cain and Yvette work to make sure the Beers will lose the next Denslow Cup and Yvette will win ownership of the team. Cain, realising Coop's relationship with Jenna, cuts the funds to her foundation, forcing Coop and Remer to ask Cain for help. Cain suggests creating a clothing line but Coop is entirely against it, but Remer, as part team owner, immediately agrees, and becomes so obsessed with his newfound fame that he alienates Coop. After they win the league semifinals, Cain informs Coop and Remer through photos that their clothing line has been produced through child labor in Calcutta. If the public finds out the team and Jenna's foundation will be ruined. Cain threatens to release the photos unless Coop and Remer lose or skip the Denslow Cup game. Jenna learns about the child labor scandal and breaks it off with Coop. Coop blames Remer for the mess, while Remer blames Coop for saying no to Cain's plan in the first place. They fall out, and Coop goes to Calcutta to resolve the situation. Coop replaces all the child workers in the factory with adults and makes it back just as the fifth annual Denslow Cup begins. The Beers start with an abysmal performance, failing to make one hit in six innings. At the seventh-inning stretch, the Beers are down 16-0, and Coop and Remer continue to blame each other and fight. After a moving speech from Squeak, Coop and Remer reconcile their differences and Yvette breaks off her alliance with Cain. Coop, Remer, and Squeak finally get back into the game and start scoring. In the bottom of the ninth, Remer is on second, Squeak is on third, and Coop is up when his custom-made BASEketball (La-Z-Boy) pops. Joey brings Coop a new custom-made BASEketball made from a Barcalounger. Coop misses, but successfully completes the conversion, which is considered a home run for the win and the Denslow Cup. Coop and Jenna reunite while Remer hooks up with Yvette, as the team happily carries Squeak on the Denslow Cup. After the credits have rolled, Al Michaels and Bob Costas repeat the Coop and Remer "Dude" argument from earlier in the film and the movie ends as they draw the curtain and are seemingly about to kiss. Musical numbers *"I'm Too Sexy" - Ted Category: Films